


These Things We've Done

by ultramarcypan



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: College AU, Crossdressing, Language, Roommates, Southern!Mikuni
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultramarcypan/pseuds/ultramarcypan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up is hard, and life is even harder, especially for a poor Southern boy on all his own in the world.</p>
<p>Well, not all on his own.  He does have his roommates, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikuni loves to push the boundaries and it’ll be a miracle if he doesn’t get fired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, [here's](http://ultramarcypan.tumblr.com/post/149144316558/yet-again-ive-done-a-bad-bad-thing-and-yet) all the background you'll need before you start reading.

“Mikuni’s in trouble again,” Tsurugi informs Jun as he slips into the booth across from them. There’s a shout and a crash from the kitchen, as if to emphasize Tsurugi’s point.

“What else is new?” Jun deadpans, tossing his backpack under the table. He leans forward and snatches a piece of toast off of Yumikage’s plate, stuffing it in his mouth before the other can grab it back.

“Get your own,” Yumi grouches, flicking his straw wrapper at Jun, who just grins and swallows.

“Yours is so much better, though,” he says breezily before turning back to Tsurugi. “So, what’s Mikuni done this time?”

“BOY, IF YOU DON’T GET YERSELF IN A PROPER UNIFORM, I’LL SNATCH YOU BALD!” The yell can be heard clearly from the floor of the diner, and Jun quirks an eyebrow in the direction of it.

“I’m guessing it has something to do with his uniform,” he says, and Yumi snorts.

“You don’t know the half of it,” the blonde mumbles, reaching for the ketchup bottle. Tsurugi’s grin widens, and he bounces up and down in his seat. “I blame Tsurugi,” Yumi adds, as he squirts a liberal amount of ketchup onto his plate.

“What did I do?” Tsurugi protests.

“You’re a terrible influence on Mikuni and you know it,” Yumi says, tearing off a piece of his toast to dunk in ketchup. “Where else would he have gotten the idea to wear such a thing?”

“Wear such a _what_?” Jun asks impatiently, looking back and forth between his two friends. Tsurugi opens his mouth to answer, but a shout--much closer to them this time--stops him.

“Lord have mercy on me!” The three of them know good and well that the voice belongs to the very angry manger of the Waffle House they’re sitting in. Tsurugi sits up eagerly and Jun twists around to get a better look at the drama unfolding before them. “I ain’t never had to deal with a problem child like you before!”

“Oh my god,” Jun whispers, and Tsurugi bursts into giggles across from him. “What is that?”

“Told you!” Tsurugi whispers back, trying and failing to stifle his giggles.

Jeje, the manger of the Waffle House, has emerged from the kitchen with his hands thrown in the air in exasperation. Mikuni trails closely behind him, wearing what seems to be a waitress uniform, completely with frilly apron and stockings.

“Aww, Jayjay, sir, I was jus’ wearing one of the uniforms you approved. Don’t know why you’re makin’ such a fuss over all of this.” Mikuni doesn’t look the least bit ashamed, standing in the middle of the diner with hardly enough on to be considered decent, let alone a uniform. He props his fist on his cocked hip. Jun chokes on air as Tsurugi ducks under the table in an effort to compose himself.

“Boy, the _Lord_ doesn’t approve of that outfit! You bend over, and we all gonna need to go to church and pray for forgiveness!” Jeje is red in the face, a stark contrast to his calm employee. “Now, maybe in your fancy pants rich boy school, they’d let you git away with all this. But this here, this is my diner, and we do things right and proper!”

“Aww, c’mon Jayjay, have a heart,” Mikuni whines, tugging at the hem of his skirt. “I ain’t hurtin’ nothin or nobody; my other uniform just got dirty, and I borrowed one from Abel is all.”

“You hurtin’ my eyes, you demon child!” Jeje snaps back. “And what kind of fool you take me for? Abel got the grace of God in her, she don’t wear skirts that short, bless her!”

Mikuni grins, twirling in place. The waitress uniform fluffs around him, and Jeje takes a swipe at his head. Mikuni dances a step back, laughing. “I may have made some adjustments,” he admits, grinning at his boss. “I’m jus tryin’ to bring in business Jayjay.”

“I don’t want that kind of business in here, no sirree! Now go on, git! Don’t think I won’t give you the whuppin’ you deserve just cause me and your paw are friends!” Mikuni huffs and hems and haws but has no choice but to stomp back to the kitchen, heels clicking across the floor as he does so.

The dinner is quiet for a moment, and then there’s a loud burst of laughter as Tsurugi re-emerges from under the table and utterly loses his shit. There are tears in his eyes as he slumps on the table for support, wheezing.

“Don’tchu start either,” Jeje warns. “He was a sweet child ‘fore he met you. It’s your fault he’s gone plum crazy.”

“Why does everyone keep saying that?” Tsurugi gasps out between laughs, and Yumi punches his shoulder.

“Because it’s true, now shut up,” he says, pushing his plate away. Jeje steps forward and picks it up off the table.

“ _I’m_ the one corrupting the innocent?” Tsurugi asks, staring at the door Mikuni had disappeared through. “I’m not the one who wears dresses around the apartment, Yumi-chan.” Yumikage’s face turns a bright red, and Tsurugi tilts his head to the side. “Come to think of it, weren’t those your stockings?” 

“They’d better not be!” Yumi says loudly, before his brain has a chance to catch up with his thoughts. He turns an even brighter shade of pink, and Jeje clears his throat awkwardly. “I’m gonna kill you, Tsurugi,” he moans, burying his face in his hands.

“We all got our skeletons in the closet,” Jeje says evenly, patting Yumi on the shoulder sympathetically. “It ain’t none of my business.”

“Thanks Jeje,” Yumi says, standing up from the booth. He reaches into his pocket to fish out his wallet, but Jeje brushes him off.

“Don’t you worry about it,” the older man says gruffly. “Consider it an apology for that scene you had to see.”

“It was like breakfast and a show,” Tsurugi says dreamily, and Jun kicks him under the table. “Ouch. Not very nice, Jun-chan.”

“It’s what you get for corrupting the innocent,” Jun says, following Yumi’s example and getting to his feet. “Do you need any help opening for the day, Jeje?” He asks, scooping his bag up off the floor. 

Jeje shakes his head. “Naw, that child is good fer nothin’ but he is a hard worker,” he says, jerking his head back in the direction of the kitchen. “The least he can do is his own job.” The older man pauses for a moment, looking Jun up and down. “‘Sides, you look plum tuckered out, Jun.”

“Research paper,” Jun grimaces, and Jeje turns that over thoughtfully in his mind. 

“You hold up a moment, and I’ll get you some coffee to go,” he says, turning to head back to the kitchen.

“You’re the best, Jeje!” Jun calls wearily after him, and he snorts.

“Tell that to Mikuni,” he responds, and disappearing through the door. A second later, the door swings open again, and none other than Mikuni walks out of it.

“What are we telling me?” He asks. He’s dressed normally, in a pair of black slacks and a blue t-shirt with the Waffle House logo on it.

“That your boss is a lifesaver and deserves so much better than you,” Jun informs him. “And I thought your uniform was supposed to be dirty?”

“Says who? I never did,” Mikuni asks with a grin, and Yumi growls.

“You are so full of shit, I washed your uniform last night!”

“Did you? Well, thank you, Momma, but you didn’t have to trouble yourself like that.” Mikuni says brightly, and Jun grabs onto Yumi’s arm to stop him from tackling their roommate.

“Can you behave for like two minutes?” He begs.

“Nope!” Mikuni answers, popping the word unnecessarily. “ And ‘sides, don’t you have a paper that you need to finish for our Anthropology class?”

“Yes,” Jun says bluntly. “Don’t you?”

Mikuni’s grin widens. “Finished mine last week,” he says smugly, readjusting his nametag.

“Of course you did,” Jun mutters, and Jeje takes that moment to reappear.

“Here you go,” he says kindly, handing Jun a styrofoam to-go cup. Jun accepts it gratefully and hefts his bag higher up on his shoulder.

“That ain’t fair, Jayjay,” Mikuni complains. “You ain’t never given me coffee to take home.”

“That’s cause you high strung enough without any caffeine,” Jeje snaps. “And you best be wipin’ down these tables when I get back out here,” he threatens, retreating once more into the kitchen. Mikuni sticks his tongue out.

“When will you be home?” Jun asks, taking a gulp from his cup. The coffee is warm and burns his mouth slightly, but he won’t make it through the day without it.

“I get off at seven,” Mikuni says, making a face. “And no, I’m not bringin’ you home any leftovers!” He says, as Tsurugi opens his mouth hopefully.

“You’re no fun, Kuni-chan!” Tsurugi pouts, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You’re just upset because it’s your turn to cook tonight,” Yumi points out, and Tsurugi glares at him. 

“You’re not fooling anyone Tsurugi.” Mikuni laughs, bright and sharp.

“Yuck it up, country boy~” Tsurugi says, forced sweetness in his tone. “I’ll be sure to put hot sauce in your portion.”

“Mighty considerate of you,” Mikuni drawls, narrowing his eyes at the other. 

Jun heaves a sigh. “Alright, children, play nice,” he says, tugging Yumi and Tsurugi towards the door. “Mikuni, tell Jeje thanks again for the coffee, and, please,” he says, staring hard at his younger roommate, “please try to be behave.”

“Don’t you trust me, Junichirou?” Mikuni asks, and the look Jun gives him speaks volumes. “Aww, don’t be like that; I’m the reason that Jayjay even lets y’all in here so early.”

“Yes, it’s because you drive him to drink,” Yumi says, hand on the door. “Now, behave.” He says, a clear warning in his voice. Mikuni snaps him a salute.

“Yessum, I will,” he drawls sweetly, and Yumi stares at him for a long moment before deciding the fight isn’t worth it and heading out the door. Tsurugi follows him, pausing just long enough to make a face at Mikuni before he disappears from view.

“See you at seven,” Jun says, making to follow his friends.

“Good luck on that research paper!” Mikuni says, and Jun can hear him laughing as he lets the door swing shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank God, Jesus, and the Servamp Dub for allowing me to write this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who wears short shorts? Yumi does, and his roommates have noticed.

“Does anybody else in this apartment pick up, or is it just me?” Yumikage growls, sifting through stacks of paper on the coffee table.

“What on earth are you bellyachin’ bout now?” Mikuni asks from the kitchen where he’s making a pot of tea.

“Yumi-chan lost his cellphone and he blames us,” Tsurugi answers, without looking up from the book that he’s reading.

“Because it’s your fault!” Yumi snaps back.

“You may need to get your brain checked, sugar,” Mikuni drawls, taking four mugs from the cabinet drawers. “Ain’t none of us made you forget where you put your phone.” Yumi throws a wad of paper at Mikuni in response, and the blonde swats it out of the air. “Be sweet,” Mikuni scolds, just at the kettle begins to whistle.

“Where was the last place you saw your phone?” Jun asks, setting the laptop on his lap aside.

“If I knew that, would I be looking for my phone?” Comes the tart response. Jun gives Yumi what his roommates have dubbed ‘the Look’ and Yumi sighs in irritation. “I had it when I came out here, and I thought I put it on the coffee table.”

Jun shifts forward so that he can reach out and touch the coffee table. “Alright, let’s clear it off then.”

“Put some coasters down while y’all are at it,” Mikuni adds, carrying a tray laden with the mugs out into the living room.

“Who uses coasters?” Tsurugi complains, marking his place in his book before snapping it shut.

“Civilized people,” Mikuni sniffs haughtily. “Especially a college student who couldn’t buy a hummingbird on a string for a nickel and certainly couldn’t afford to replace a coffee table.”

“What does that even _mean_?” Tsurugi cries, accepting a mug.

“It means we’re broke,” Jun says, still sorting through papers. “And Mikuni is right about the coffee table, Tsurugi; use a coaster.”

“How do you know that?” Tsurugi muses as he places coasters down on the spots Jun and Yumi are clearing. “It’s like he speaks another language.”

“He speaks Southern,” Yumi says irritably, lifting more sheets of paper up. “Which is kind of like its own language, only it sounds sillier and is far more creative in its use of expressions.” The papers get tossed onto the floor with a snarl. “Now where the _fuck_ is my phone?”

“Didja check your butt?” Mikuni asks, placing all the cups down on the coasters. “Because it’s probably there.”

“Why would it be there?” Yumi reaches down to slip his hand underneath himself as he ask the question. “How could it have even--” he cuts himself off abruptly, eyes widening. When he pulls his hand out again, it’s clutching his phone.

“Toldja,” Mikuni says smugly, settling down next to Tsurugi on the couch, sipping his tea. “That’s always where you least expect to find things, but somehow, that’s where they end up.”

“And what are you insinuating with that?” Tsurugi questions, narrowing his eyes at his younger roommate.

“Nothin’.” Comes the innocent reply, complete with a flutter of eyelashes and another sip of tea. “Just tryin’ to help Yumi out.”

“I refuse to say thank you,” Yumi says bluntly, placing his phone on the now-clear coffee table.

“Didn’t expect ya to,” Mikuni shrugs, before turning to Jun. “But, speakin’ of butts, you look like you don’t know whether to check your ass or scratch your watch, Jun.”

“Now you’re just messing with me!” Tsurugi shouts, hands slamming down on the coffee table. The mugs clatter and the liquid sloshes dangerously in them. “There’s no way that’s an actual thing!”

“Oh, hush up,” Mikuni scolds. “And you watch that tea, now. I ain’t cleanin up any mess you make.”

“Hate to interrupt,” Jun says, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. “But I have a small problem.” His three roommates turn to look at him, and he clears his throat awkwardly. “I can’t find my phone,” he sheepishly admits.

“Lord Almighty, y’all are all messes,” Mikuni says, shaking his head. “Not even Jesus could help ya.”

“And when was the last time you went to church?” Tsurugi demands, tossing a pillow at the other. Mikuni catches it and tosses it onto the floor before fixing Tsurugi with a look.

“Four years ago, when my Momma made me,” is the matter of fact answer. “And I was serious about making a mess, Tsurugi. I’ll tan your hide if you do.”

“I give up!” Tsurugi declares, throwing his hands up in the air. “For Christmas, I want a dictionary so I can understand what Mikuni is saying,” he announces to the room at large.

“That’s nice,” Jun says. “I would like my phone, if it’s not to much trouble for you all.”

“Why don’t I just call it?” Yumi offers. “Save us all the hassle.”

“Please,” Jun says, and they all fall silent while they listen for the missing phone to ring. There’s a faint buzzing and some garbled music playing from what seems to be underneath the chair Jun had been sitting on.

“Is…” begins Yumi hesitantly. “Is that...Star Struckk playing?” Jun digs the phone out just for it to chime _‘Nice legs, daisy dukes!’_ at them before he manages to end the call. His face is as red as his hair, and he can’t meet Yumi’s gaze. “Jun, what the fuck?”

“Maybe if you didn’t walk around in short shorts all day, that wouldn’t be your ringtone Yumi-chan!” Tsurugi cackles, flopping over against Mikuni for support.

“I just want to be comfortable!” Yumi squawks, self-consciously drawing his legs under himself. “Jesus, you guys, what the fuck?!” He repeats.

“I dunno if it’ll make you feel better, but that’s your ringtone for all of us,” Mikuni offers with a grin. “You do got real nice legs, Yumi.”

“Legs for days,” Tsurugi agrees with a nod and a giggle. “Very shapely; very nice.”

“I hate you all,” Yumi groans, getting up off of the ground. “How could you, Jun?” He asks, betrayal evident in his tone. “I expect this out of the two of them, but I thought you were better than that.”

“In my defense,” Jun begins, finally looking back up at his friend. “Your shorts are like, _really short._ ”

“I give up!” Yumi shouts, storming off to his bedroom.

“And where are you goin’?” Mikuni calls after him.

“To put on some fucking pants, you assholes!” Yumi shouts back, and Tsurugi bolts upright.

“And deprive us all of those gorgeous legs? Yumi-chan, NO!” He yelps, bounding off after his friend. There’s a crash, a bang, and a squeal, followed by the undisputable sounds of a scuffle. Jun and Mikuni stare after their roommates, debating.

“Think we should stop them?” Jun asks hesitantly.

“I reckon we should go help Tsurugi,” Mikuni answers, getting up himself. “He’s got a point about them legs, after all.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dear Lord, who would want fifty friends?” Mikuni drawls, leaning against Jun. “I can barely tolerate the three of y’all.”

“Alright, explain this to me again,” Tsurugi asks, as they’re walking up the stairs to their apartment. Yumi lets out a groan, fishing his keys out of his pocket.

“Just give it up,” he says, as they reach the floor their apartment is on. “The South is a strange, far off land that you are incapable of understanding and maybe that’s for the best.”

“No, no, I got this,” Tsurugi says confidently, as they all halt in front of their door. “I’m gonna be an expert in...what was it now, Kuni-chan? Gagging frogs?”

“Giggin’ frogs,” Mikuni corrects, adjusting his bag on his shoulders.

“Of course,” Tsurugi agrees, and Yumi pushes the door open. “That’s what I meant.” The two of them trail close behind Yumi, following him into the apartment. “So, when one goes out to, uh, gig a frog--” Tsurugi stops speaking as he crashes into Yumi, who has come to a dead stop in front of them. “Some warning please, Yumi-chan!”

Yumi ignores his roommates cry, far more preoccupied with staring at the person sitting on their couch, head tipped over the back. “You aren’t supposed to be here.”

Jun tilts his head to look at his roommates, blinking. “I live here,” he says slowly. “Or did you forget that Yumi?”

“No you asshole, I mean you should be at work,” Yumi snaps, tossing his keys into the glass bowl they keep on the hall table. “Don’t you have a freshman commuter meeting you have to lead today?”

“Oh,” Jun says, letting his head fall back against the couch. “No, I got fired,” he says, letting his eyes shut. “So I don’t have to go today. Or ever, it you want to split hairs over it,” he adds thoughtfully.

“You got _WHAT?!_ ” Yumikage shouts at the same moment that Tsurugi and Mikuni gasp dramatically in unison. The two of them slip past Yumi and take a seat on both sides of Jun, staring at him expectantly.

“Details.” Tsurugi demands, leaning in towards Jun.

“Please and thank ya,” Mikuni finishes, folding his hands neatly in his lap. Jun gives a noncommittal shrug.

“They wanted me to spoon feed the freshmen a bunch of lies and bullshit and I refused,” he says. “And then the head of the program suggested that maybe I wasn’t suited for the position of Orientation Leader and I agreed with her.”

“What’d they want you to say?” Yumi asks as he collapses on the adjacent couch. “Must have been pretty bad if it got under your skin.”

Jun grimaces, opening his eyes again. “In not so many words, they wanted me to imply that commuter students are at a disadvantage starting college life because they chose not to live on campus, and that they can’t get mad at the school if they feel left out.”

“I’m sorry, what now?” Tsurugi asks, frowning at the other. Jun nods grimly.

“And then they wanted me to add something about how those freshmen who’ve moved into the dorms already have made, like, fifty new friends and have a huge head start over the commuters,” Jun continues, and Yumi makes a noise of disgust.

“Dear Lord, who would want fifty friends?” Mikuni drawls, leaning against Jun. “I can barely tolerate the three of y’all.”

“More importantly, why the hell would you insinuate that freshmen commuters won’t be able to make friends?” Yumi asks, and Jun throws his hands up in the air.

“That’s what I said!” He exclaims. “And on top of all of _that_ ,” Jun says, letting his hands drop back to his sides limply, “They wanted me to try to sell them that buying the commuter meal plan was the best way to do things, because bringing a bag lunch wasn’t--and I shit you not, this is the exact phrase they used--it wasn’t ‘cool.’”

“I dunno if should be laughin’ or hollerin’ right now,” Mikuni says, shaking his head. “It ain’t right telling these freshmen all this nonsense when they’re just gettin’ settled in. They got enough on their plate to worry ‘bout without all this added fuss of ‘can they make friends’ or ‘will they miss anythin’ by livin’ at home.’”

“Mikuni agrees with me, I feel vindicated,” Jun announces to the room, flopping over against his younger roommate.

“Don’t tell him that,” Tsurugi complains. “His ego is big enough as it is.” Mikuni sticks his tongue out in response.

“Don’t hate me ‘cause I’m always right,” comes the smug retort, and Yumi rolls his eyes.

“Don’t forget modest,” he says flatly. “And fuck those guys,” he continues, looking at Jun. “It’s not worth working for them if that’s the kind of stuff they want you to say and do.”

“I agree, but the paycheck would really have been nice,” Jun groans against Mikuni’s shoulder.

“Not worth lying to the freshmen and telling them that dorm life is peachy keen when you find a full weave in the shower at 2:30 in the mornin’,” Mikuni counters, and the other three turn to look at him. “Y’all forget I lived in one of them dorms before I moved in with ya,” he says with a broad grin. “That weave changed my life.”

“Like...the ENTIRE weave?” Tsurugi asks, leaning around Jun to stare at Mikuni.

“Yep,” Mikuni confirms, popping the ‘p.’ “I suppose that means we ain’t real friends, considern you didn’t share that experience with me,” he adds, his grin widening further.

“Our friendship is a lie!” Tsurugi wails, throwing himself at Yumi. “Oh, hold me Yumi-chan, I feel faint!” Jun cracks a small smile as Yumi tries to pry Tsurugi off of his arm.

“Fuck off Tsurugi,” Yumi grumbles, giving up on trying to free his arm. “I do feel bad for the freshmen I’m sure are now half scared to death,” he says, as Tsurugi glues himself to his side. 

“Same,” Jun says, sitting back up. “I’m this close to going to hang out on campus and grabbing every freshmen I see and telling them that all this is just a bunch of bull.”

“Let’s do it,” Mikuni says, eyes sparkling. “I’ve lived in the dorms, I’ll back you up. We’ll tag team it!”

“Oh my god, if you guys are going, I’m coming with you to take pictures,” Tsurugi says, finally letting go of Yumikage.

“The freshmen don’t need to meet you this early in the term,” Yumi snaps, taking a swipe at Tsurugi. “You have a bad enough reputation on campus as is.”

“Excuse you, Yumi-chan, but we all have a reputation; we’re like a package deal~” Tsurugi says in response, tugging Yumi up off the couch with him. “So we should all go--it’ll be like family bonding time.”

“Jun, help!” Yumi cries, but his friend looks thoughtful, like he’s actually considering what’s been said.

“I mean, it’s only the polite thing to do, help those younger than you, right Mikuni?” He asks slowly, and his younger roommate nods. “So really, we wouldn't be in the wrong if we called the Department of Student Life out on all their bullshit.” He reasons, standing up as well.

“You cannot be serious, it is too early in the semester to start this shit,” Yumi groans as Tsurugi tugs him towards the door. “Jun, you’re supposed to be the responsible one!”

“This is being responsible,” Jun says, picking up his car keys from the bowl. “Now everyone into the car, we’re going to do some family bonding while we educated the poor freshmen.”

Mikuni and Tsurugi shout ‘shotgun!’ at the same time, and squabble the whole way to the car who gets to sit in the front seat; and Yumi, despite all his protests, begins to compile a laundry list of everything problematic with what the incoming class has been told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, listen up and listen good. My sweet nerdlord of a brother is staring college this year, and he's a commuter. Everything that Jun mentions in this fic he was _actually told_ and I'm still super pissed about it.
> 
> To clarify: there is NOTHING wrong with choosing to live in the dorms if you're going to university. But on that same note, there's also NOTHING wrong with choosing to be a commuter. There are pros and cons to both, and it's a matter of personal choice, and NO ONE should be shamed for what they decide to do.
> 
> So, to all those commuters who've heard something like this, it's all a buncha bull. College will be what you make of it, and it has nothing to do with where you live while you attended. Trust me, I'm a commuter and on the weekends I practically live with friends in their dorm rooms, I know what I'm talking about.
> 
> Also, to anyone staring college this year, good luck!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knocks on the door at 11:42 are never a good sign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's some Waffle House AU lore for you all:
> 
> In this verse, Mikuni's mother is dead, but she died of natural causes when he was younger. Other than that, all his family dynamics remain the same, in regards to his brother and father. That being said, he still doesn't have a great relationship with his dad, thus this chapter.

Jun knows that something is wrong when there’s a knock on their door at 11:42 at night. With a groan, he lifts his head from the pillows, arm groping blindly for the glasses on his nightstand. He hears them fall to the floor with a clatter and swears under his breath.

“Language, Jun-chan,” Tsurugi yawns from the doorway of his room. “What would our guest think if they heard you talk like that?”

“Why don’t you go open the door and find out?” Jun retorts, bending to retrieve his glasses. He shoves them onto his face gracelessly, almost stabbing himself in the eye in the process. 

“Alright,” Tsurugi says, pushing himself off the moulding of the door. “Seems like a good plan.” He disappears from Jun’s sight, and then Jun hears the sound of a lock clicking and the hinges of the door creaking opened. There’s a muffled exclamation, and then rapid footsteps down the hall.

“Jun. Get up.” The seriousness in Tsurugi’s voice is so uncharacteristic, so out of place, that Jun staggers to his feet immediately.

“What’s wrong?” He asks, heading out into the hall himself. He gets two steps out of his room before he collides with another body. The person he’s walked into is a few inches shorter than he is and has a very familiar head of fluffy blonde hair. It takes a moment for Jun’s sleep-addled mind to match a name to the face. “Mikuni?”

“Evenin’,” Mikuni says, a strain in his voice despite the smile on his face. “Sorry for wakin’ y’all up, but I didn’t have much choice.” 

“No worries,” Jun says, concern overtaking any irritation he had felt at being dragged from his warm bed. “You alright?” Mikuni shrugs noncommittally.

“Jus’ had it out with my pa,” he says, and his smile slips out of place for a moment. “He kicked me out.” Jun doesn’t have a good poker face, not according to Tsurugi and Yumi anyway, and he knows his shock and worry are written clearly in his expression. Mikuni presses on before he can say anything, however. “If y’all don’t mind, I need a place to crash for the night…?” He trails off, looking very much like the scared twenty year old he really is.

“You can stay.” Yumi has joined them in the hall, rubbing sleep out of his eyes and brushing his hair out of his face. “What kind of assholes would we be if we said no?”

“Mighty kind of y’all,” Mikuni says softly. “I ‘preciate your hospitality.”

“S’no big deal,” Yumi says around a yawn. “I’ll get you some pillows and a blanket,” he adds, heading off in search of the aforementioned items. An awkward silence lingers in his absence.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Jun offers quietly. Mikuni shakes his head.

“Nothin’ to talk ‘bout.” Mikuni says sharply, and though Jun disagrees, he lets it drop without a fight.

“C’mon, Kuni-chan, let me show you to your room,” Tsurugi says, tossing his arm around Mikuni’s shoulder. He gestures grandly towards the living room, and Mikuni lets himself be led away by Tsurugi. Jun watches them go and then turns and heads after Yumikage.

He finds his friend by the linen closet, stretching up to pull down the spare blanket from the top shelf. “Think he’s alright?” He asks, taking the blanket from Yumi’s hands.

“I think that none of us can make him talk if he doesn’t want to,” Yumi says, flipping his hair back over his shoulder. “So you should leave him be, Jun.”

“But--” he starts to protest, only to be swatted on the head with a pillow.

“No ‘buts,’” Yumi says firmly. “Mikuni will only be mad at you for asking, so do us all a favor, okay?”

“Fine,” Jun relents, frowning. “But let the records show that I don’t like this.”

“Noted,” Yumi says with a sigh. “Now help me bring all this out to the living room.” Obediently, Jun gathers up some of the pillows in his arms and follows Yumi back over to where Tsurugi and Mikuni are waiting.

*

It’s been an hour or so since Mikuni showed up on their doorstep, and Jun can’t sleep. He’s been staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom for the last twenty minutes, not even attempting to close his eyes and try to go back to bed.

“Screw it,” he mumbles to himself, throwing the covers off. “Mikuni can be mad at me.” He tries his best to pad quietly out of his room and into the hall, having to hop awkwardly over the floorboard by the door that creaks. Jun is a foot away from the entrance to the living room when he hears a small, quiet sound

It’s crying, he realizes abruptly. Someone is crying quietly in the living room, and the sound is muffled like the person has something pressed to their face to try to squelch the sobs completely. Jun’s brain realizes several key points in a matter of seconds: Yumi and Tsurugi’s doors are still closed, so the sound can’t be coming from them; Mikuni is currently crashing on their couch; and if neither he nor his roommates are the ones crying, it can only be him.

He’s in full blown Mom Mode when he steps into the living room properly, making his way over to the couch in two long strides. Mikuni jerks in surprise when he hears footsteps, and Jun just manages to catch a glimpse of his tear stained face before he’s crushing the younger man against him in a hug.

“It’ll be okay,” he says soothingly, situating himself properly on the couch without letting go of Mikuni. Feebly, Mikuni struggles against him, but there’s no real strength in his movements as he pushes his arms against Jun’s shoulders.

“And what would you know ‘bout that?” Mikuni asks, and he sounds _tired_. The kind of bone tired that leaves a person unable to move, and Jun’s bleeding heart breaks.

“I know that you’re not alone. I know that you’re a smart kid--pain in the ass, but smart as a whip.” Mikuni chuckles weakly at the comment and Jun smiles. “I know that whatever your dad said probably isn’t true. I know that you’re resourceful, and that you’re strong enough to get through this.”

“Jun’s right, Kuni-chan,” a voice says quietly, and both of them jump. Tsurugi is standing a few feet away from them, and Yumi is right behind him, shifting his weight awkwardly from foot to foot. Mikuni rubs at his face, trying to erase the evidence of tears, and Tsurugi politely chooses not to comment on the lingering redness of his eyes.

“I’ll go make some hot chocolate,” Yumi says, heading off towards the kitchen. “Isn’t there some Southern hospitality rule about offering those who are upset a hot beverage?” He asks, and Mikuni rewards him with a small smile.

“I do believe there is,” Mikuni says. “I think it’s right under the one about bringin’ a dessert to every party.”

“There’s the asshole we all know and love,” Yumi says, but there’s a note of fondness in his voice and his eyes are warm.

“Aww, always knew y’all loved me.” Mikuni responds, and Yumi shakes his head and goes off to make the hot chocolate.

“Love might be a strong word,” Tsurugi allows, moving to sit on the other side of Mikuni. He throws his arms around him, nearly smacking Jun in the face as he does so. “It’s more like...we’re _fond_ of you, like you would be of a house plant or something.”

“You callin’ me a house plant?” Mikuni twists so that he’s sitting up between Jun and Tsurugi, an arm around each of them.

“A cactus,” Tsurugi confirms, a far off look in his eyes. “You’re like a cactus that keeps pricking us but is nice to have around so we keep watering it.”

“Y’all are terrible at metaphors and worse at comforting those feelin’ blue,” Mikuni informs him, but he’s looking better than he has all night and he leans against Tsurugi for comfort.

“Yumi-chan tells me that too,” Tsurugi admits, letting his head rest on top of Mikuni’s. “I could offer to egg your dad’s house, if that works any better for you?” 

“Lord, as good as that sounds, I know it ain’t gonna end well,” Mikuni laughs at the same time Jun yells ‘TSURUGI!’

“What’s he doing now?” Yumi shouts from the kitchen. He appears, holding a tray stacked with steaming mugs, glaring hard at Tsurugi.

“Great things,” Tsurugi says, grinning at his roommate. “Tell me Yumi-chan, how many eggs do we have in the fridge?”

Yumi doles out the hot chocolate as Jun scolds Tsurugi, and Mikuni lets himself be comforted by his strange trio of almost-friends.

*

When Mikuni wakes up the next morning, Jun, Tsurugi, and Yumi are waiting for him at the kitchen table. All of them are clutching a coffee cup, and there’s a fourth cup waiting for him in front of the empty chair. “We havin’ an intervention?” He asks, sitting down in the chair.

“Something like that,” Jun says, taking a sip of his coffee. He looks Mikuni up and down, as if he’s thinking something over carefully before he says it. “I’m going to cut to the chase”

“Go on, then,” Mikuni says, folding his hands neatly on the table.

“None of us have a ton of money, and our rent takes most of what we have,” Jun starts, setting his cup aside. Mikuni quirks an eyebrow, and he presses on. “There’s a spare room we have that’s being used as a storage space, and it’s small, but big enough to fit a bed into. You don’t have a place to stay, and none of us are comfortable leaving you on your own.” Jun pauses to take a breath, and Mikuni can see where this is going even before Jun speaks again. “We’d like you to move in with us.”

Mikuni blinks. The four of them fall silent, Jun, Yumi and Tsurugi watching Mikuni closely for any indication of what he’s thinking. Suddenly, Mikuni bursts out laughing.

“Well butter my butt and call me a biscuit!” He cries, leaning back in his chair. The other three stiffen and exchange a look. None of them seem to know what to say, so they stay quiet and let Mikuni calm himself down.

It takes a few minutes, but eventually the laughs turn to sporadic chuckles and Mikuni leans in towards them. “I accept your offer,” he says, eyes sparkling. “And I ‘ppreciate all that y’all have done for me,” he says, voice softer and more genuine.

“Part of our roommate code,” Yumi grunts, stretching upwards. “We’ll print you a copy,” he adds, grinning at Mikuni.

“Lovely,” Mikuni says, rolling his eyes. “Don’t suppose y’all would be willing to help a poor country boy move in, now wouldja?”

There are noises of agreement from the three (some more exasperated than others) and Jun begins to verbally list off all the chores and errands that will have to be done before Mikuni can be officially added to the apartment lease

“Just one thing,” Tsurugi says abruptly, and the three turn to look at him. “What the hell does ‘butter my butt and call me a biscuit’ mean?”


End file.
